Naruto Ipod
by Death Sword
Summary: A collection of meaningful and fun songfics ranging in artists from Mindless self indulgence to Anna Nalick to Lady Gaga. Yaoi, Yuri, Het. Some mature songs and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to Naruto iPod! A mass collection of song fics written by me. Now I never actually done a song fic, I included a song in my other story "Nobody's Perfect" But I didn't really elaborate on the song or make it have some deep meaning. So that's what I'm going for now, tell me how I did! It's broken up in parts with Sakura's point of view and Naruto's. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: Mature situations (Not lemon),**

**Anna Nalick - Wreck of the Day - Breathe

* * *

**

**_2a.m and she calls me because I'm still awake,_**

**"_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,_**

**_I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season"_**

I look at the clock for what must be the millionth time tonight, a frustrated breath blows my pink hair out of my eyes, 1:59 am, don't ask me why I couldn't sleep, I wouldn't know.

It's just that lately there's been this bad vibe going over Kohona, Ever since Asuma-sensei died team 10 has been depressed. Shikamaru's been chain-smoking since the incident, even though he complains about the price, how bad they are for you, and they taste horrible, and blah, blah, blah, troublesome, blah, blah, blah, stupid, yadda, yadda, yadda. The same old shit, different day.

Choji… what to say, he still eats a lot but subtly less, like sometimes you could get the last piece of meat at the BBQ. He still acts as the mediator between his other teammates, and keeps a vigil on the other two to make sure their habits don't spill into their missions. I'm not saying that he wasn't sad, he was, and it showed in the new ruthlessness of his taijutsu attacks.

And then, there's Ino. My blonde ex-best friend, who is now standing on a slippery slope, at first she seemed normal, scolding Shikamaru when he was too lazy or Choji when he was eating at the most inappropriate times. But…after it had time to build, it hit her, hard, so hard that she's pretty much become a different person. She goes into bars and finds some drunken guy and well… I don't have to tell you what comes next. She's does that, like, 2-3 times a week, then she goes to someone's house and they take care of her. It's usually me, one time she came to me in the rain and her clothes were such a mess you could easily see her bra and underwear, she was crying, and I couldn't turn her away. The next day she left early in the morning without a word.

2:00 a.m. I breathed a deep sigh, resigning myself to a sleepless night and getting up to grab a book, just as I sit up, the phone rings, on the Caller I.D. it says Ino…but this number is her cell phone. If she ever drunk calls me, she usually calls on her home phone, this is weird.

"Hello?" I answer.

"O-oh thank Kami, S-Sakura you're up!" She's crying, and she sounds desperate.

"Ino, what's going on?"

"Sakura..I was raped," She said in a small voice, "and… I think…I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Ino"

* * *

**_Yeah we walk through the doors, _**

**_So accusing their eyes,_**

**_Like they have any right at all to criticize_**

**_Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason_**

The next day Ino and I sit at the clinic, surrounded by other young mothers and worried looking boyfriends whose eyes were resting any where but at their girlfriends. You could tell what they were here for.

Smudged mascara running down red cheeks, angry tones, worried ones whispering, and out-stretched bellies and old Time magazines. White wash-out walls with plaques and degrees a loudly ticking clock with a dark tock and a slowly moving second hand going around and round.

Ino's head was resting on my shoulder, and my head on hers. I rubbed her hands, whispering softly "It's okay, this choice is up to you not anyone else's."

But that didn't stop the hateful stares at the well-known ninja and suffering sex-addict. I can only hear parts of some quiet conversation in front of us.

"Isn't that Ino Yamanaka?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"You don't think she's…"

"What else would she come here for?"

"Whore…"

"Slut."

"Serves her right."

I raised my fist and slammed it against the wall, creating a crater, because I was enraged by their immediate judgment; this got all the attention on me. "Who the hell do you think you are? The Virgin Mary? You damn hypocrites and your double standards, if you have something to say, come up here and I'll cast the first boulder at your head! Do I make myself clear?" My voice was murderous.

'_Cause you can't jump the track,_

_We're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hour glass, _

_Glued to the table,_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl,_

_So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And Breathe, just Breathe,_

_Oh, Breathe, just Breathe_

Ino was doing much better, she stayed at my house more, but I didn't mind, this way I could keep an eye on her. We connected more in the last few weeks and I feel happy with her. I felt more alive then I in years. I had forgotten how much I loved hanging out with her, even if she wasn't 100 percent, I would compensate. My life isn't late nights of no sleep, droning questions I refuse to answer, even in my own mind.

I laugh, I comfort, I sleep, and I live.

* * *

**_May he turn 21 on the base of fort bliss,_**

**"_Just a day," he said down to the flask in his fist._**

**_Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year,_**

**_Here in town you can tell he's been down for awhile,_**

**_But my god it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_**

**_I Wanna hold him,_**

**_Maybe I'll just sing about it. _**

The old apartment is dusty now, since I left it. So I decided to clean it up. Amazingly. I pick up the clothes I'm too tall to wear now, (Ha! Take that Sasuke! I'm Taller now!).

Oh, yeah, him.

...

Maybe I'll go down to Ichiraku's now. Kohona hasn't changed a bit, people still busy with their normal lives, Mrs. Kana is pestering her daughter to wear less skimpy outfits, Bet I think a certain pervy sage would have something to say to her. Mr. Ginta is busy painting, and the shinobi walk around laugh about missions.

I reach Ichiraku's and see the same workers I've come to make a personal connection with in the years of my eating here. "Well look who it is! My best customer! How you been?"

"Fine…" I put on a smile. The old man may not have accepted me at first, but eventually he came around and actually got to know me, now he's one of the people I talk to most.

"Here, have one on the house!" a fresh steaming bowl of ramen is placed in front of me. Its smell enticing me to come closer.

"Really! Now I'm doing GREAT!" I chow down on the best ramen in town and make small talk with the owner. He laughs a jubilant laugh here and there, and I chuckle right with him, we part ways and I go to the training field. The three logs still stood in place, except with some new scratches and bark whittled off. I walk near them and with my back to them, I throw eight shuriken at the middle log, every one hit in tight groupings. I smile, but my mind goes to a time long past.

* * *

"Dobe, you throw too haphazardly, try to make the shuriken in a small circle, it's called grouping."

"But what if I miss the target, then how's grouping going to come in handy? Teme!" The dark haired boy walked over to the log and drew an 'X'.

"This big 'X' represents a chink in the armor of a samurai, if you miss, he's going to come over and chop your head off. You hit it, he's damaged badly or killed, either way giving you time to reach the objective."

"What's the objective?" Naruto asked indignantly.

"I don't know, this is your target! Make it up yourself, or do I have to think for you?" Lightning shot from the two boy's eyes and met in the middle, cancelling each other out.

"Ooh! I know, the biggest tank of Ramen ever made!" Sasuke face-palmed himself.

"What is it with you and Ramen?" He muttered under his breath, but then he heard 8 'thunks', and he looked up to find all eight hit the 'X', a little sloppy, but it hit just the same. "I don't believe it."

"Your face is priceless, Teme."

"Dobe."

**'_Cause you can't jump the track,_**

**_We're like cars on a cable,_**

**_And life's like an hour glass, _**

**_Glued to the table,_**

**_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_**

**_So cradle your head in your hands,_**

**_And Breathe, just Breathe,_**

**_Oh, Breathe, just Breathe_**

I chuckled to myself, it really was funny. But now, I don't even see his regular broody self anymore. As a wander around town, I see the massive Uchiha Street, old beat up and sliced into buildings slowly aging on either side. Sasuke had spent some time trying to fix it up so it didn't look so obvious that a massacre happened. But he couldn't mask the uncomfortable silence wafting off it. A silence so silent, that it would chill you right down to the bone. A silence that seemed if a mouse moved you could hear it. It was easy to see why he was depressed and quiet, blending in to his dank surroundings. I never really asked what happened, or why he didn't move someplace more…lively. It was kind of like a known taboo. He didn't bring up my childhood, I didn't bring up his. We were just like that. Maybe it was because if the topic came up, neither of us would want to contribute, seeing as it is not a fun thing to talk about.

I need to stop thinking about it. I'm going to tire myself out at this rate.

I let the rain from above pelt me as I walked home, I didn't mind…

The rain is perfect to wash away tears.

* * *

**"_There a light at the end of this tunnel" you shout,_**

**'_Cause you're just as far in, as you'll ever be out,_**

**_This mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again,_**

**_If you only try turning around_**

The stars are out tonight; they keep burning and burning but why? I wonder.

Something clicks on the floor, and I pick it up to look at it. It's our Genin picture; Sasuke has the same look on his face as he ever did. I'm glaring at him and Sakura's smiling into the camera. Man it's been awhile since I've seen her smile, I saw her smile at my re-entry into Kohona, but since the week I've been in here, I've doubted a few smiles sent my way. Her mind's always on something else, whether it be Ino who I heard is at her place a lot, or people at the hospital, I hear she's great, she's truly Tsunade's apprentice, that's for sure.

And Kakashi-sensei is smiling too, kinda, it's really hard to see through the mask but you just know. Like whenever he's around you feel this blanket of comfort, but I always forget, just because he's here doesn't mean we're out of the woods.

Like in Mist country, where me Sasuke and I helped take out a Jonin.

**_2a.m. and I'm still awake writing a song,_**

**_If I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me,_**

**_Threatening the life it belongs to,_**

**_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd,_**

**_Because these words are my diary screaming out loud,_**

**_And I know that you'll use them, _**

**_However you want to,_**

As I hold the withered photo and dusty frame I think about Team 7, like I always do, the adventures we had, the fights, the scolding from Sakura, the instructions from Kakashi-sensei, the back up from Sasuke. All of it, those memories of us, by us, and for us.

I look back to the stars.

Maybe you burn bright for you and everyone else so they can admire you, so they can remember you.

Just like me.

You burn bright and your beauty is shown to the world, maybe little by little your light makes it here, but the presentation is fantastic.

Just like Sakura.

You connect common ground, stretching all across the world, maybe people just take you at face value, but some know better than that, you are the backdrop for many people's special memories.

Just like Kakashi-sensei.

You burn bright, because that what you want to do, burn, somewhere, to strive for the goal no matter what, working hard for all those light years and one day you'll reach it, maybe you'll burnout in the process, but that's okay, you have every right to.

Just like Sasuke.

**_But you can't jump the track,_**

**_We're like cars on a cable,_**

**_And life's like an hourglass _**

**_Glued to the table,_**

**_No one can find the rewind button now,_**

**_Sing it if you understand,_**

**_And Breathe, Just Breathe,_**

**_Oh, Breathe, Just Breathe_**

**_Oh, Breathe, Just Breathe_**

**_Oh Breathe,_**

**_Just Breathe

* * *

_**

**A/N: Well if you wondering, this whole fic is mostly Naruto-and-Sakura-centric, there will be Yuri and yaoi and other couples that don't involve them, it's gonna be great. And please tell me how deep I really got; I was going for a philosophical notion entwined with a meaningful song. Review! **

**And if you have a problem with the abortion scene, tell me in constructive criticism, or just in a non-threatening tone, I value your opinion, even if I disagree. No flaming and saying this is a stupid thing, because it's my story, my choice, even if it touches on a touchy subject but hey "Writers say not what is said, but what everyone is too afraid to say."- Aiis Nin. (Real person, I might have spelled it wrong.)**

**Bye.**


	2. She Will Be Loved

**A/N I decided to not make this alphabetical because I have many ideas and I don't want to wait until I get to the appropriate letter so… yeah.**

**I don't own Naruto or songs**

**Pair/main character: Inosaku**

**Warning: Bad language and Sasuke-bashing**

**Maroon 5 – Songs About Jane – She Will Be Loved

* * *

**

**_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_**

Ino sighed in a heavy way, it was pouring outside as she fiddled with her hair like she always did when she was bored, and the fashion magazine in her lap didn't help at all like she originally thought. Her mind was currently on a certain pink-haired doctor that was her best and stupidest friend.

It wasn't that she was dumb, no far from it, but she was stupidly in "love" with some suspicious guy. But, then again, as a member on Kohona police department and the lead detective everyone was somewhat suspicious. But he was a CEO in his family's business and had hard eyes, which seemed at odds with his handsome looks and debonair fashion. Ino had a knack for seeing masks that people had. Sure, he may be Sasuke Uchiha the rich, dark knight of Kohona. But whenever he interacted with Sakura, he seemed distant.

Ino really couldn't see why, she was beautiful and nice. When both her and Sakura were voted for the position of their high school's beauty queen, Sakura won, but she called Ino over and shared the crown, and told the crowd, "If you don't like it, I've got some uncomfortable high heels ready to be deposited in your ass…any questions?"

Ino chuckled despite herself. When they were young Ino was always the one to support Sakura, and if she did that sort of thing, she really has come into her own. But lately her morale seems to have diminished, her peppiness was replaced by exhaustion, and Sakura made more and more visits over to Ino's house. The doctor says everything's fine "It's just work, really, Sasuke's been great." _She says it in such a_ way_ it seems that she wants to give a vague mention to him and get it over with. _Her rushed sentence is usually the first thing she says, then they talk, and the pinkette relaxes.

**_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more _**

Sakura was in her car, or rather Sasuke's car, since everything was in his name, even when they bought a house together Sasuke said, "I'll handle it, you've got to pay for med school." It sounded so nice, with his velvet voice and rugged good looks. but it was another way to say "I'm not paying for you". Her heart used to melt at the sound of his voice, now she only flinches whenever he calls her name, devoid of anything but a slither of disgust. And she felt disgusting to him, he doesn't look at her the same way that he used to. It now only seems like those looks are a memory quickly fading into darkness, locked up in the corner of her mind.

But she had solace in the fact that Ino, her best friend since forever still regarded her in a voice that seemed as if it was reserved for her. She has lost count of how many times she's come to her place for comfort, her sky blue eyes that fight away the gloominess of the rain, blonde locks of hair that bring sunshine back to her hollow body, a teasing voice that makes her seem impossible to approach, but makes Sakura feel better that it's only for her, especially that smile that reminds one of a smirk but isn't.

Lost in her imaginings she made the drive all the way to Ino's, which happens to be on the side of town, but that was okay because the farther from Sasuke the better. Sakura parked in the driveway and sloughed up the muddy hill with only flattened boulders to help her gained a steady footing in the falling rain which worked against her by making the footing slippery. She cursed herself because she was in such a rush that she forgot her umbrella.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

Ino looked outside as a flash of lightening struck, and her mouth dropped as she saw a head of pink fall on the uphill battle that was her backyard. She rushed to her coat rack and grabbed her trench coat and ran outside to the moaning figure on the ground. She skidded on her knees to stop right in front of the girl and held the left side of the large coat out over Sakura's head. "Sakura…you're so scatterbrained sometimes. You should have just called and I would've helped you up the hill." Green eyes looked up at her as she smiled. Ino didn't like that smile, to her it was empty and broken, like her spirit. "But that's what I love about you" The smile seemed a little more like how a smile should be.

* * *

After helping inside, Ino got some clothes and a towel to give to the soaked girl. "Sorry Ino, I wasn't thinking."

"No, you were just rushed." The now dry girl jumped up at being found out, "I know you were because you have on two different shoes." She looked down only to find that the statement was true.

"Oh…yeah, that." She looked down, disappointed in herself.

Ino got up and grabbed the towel from her motionless hands and went on to dry the pinkette's exposed neck and arms thanks to the tank top she gave her. Ino gave that certain smile to Sakura, and she relaxed against the wall that she was leaning against while Ino dried her hair, "It's okay to make mistakes, Sakura." The girl in question made a noncommittal sound and looked up her, trying to absorb as much of that warmth that emitted off Ino. She smiled while she hid her blush at staring at Ino.

Ino lead her to the bedroom that smelled of lavender and they both sat against the same wall that the side bed was against. "So what now?" Ino asked, and Sakura felt small. She knew the blonde was referring to the 'Sasuke situation' as they've come to call it.

"Well…he's been extra pissy lately, as you've know," She paused as Ino nodded "Today he…"

**Flashback**

Sakura was sitting down on the couch trying to remain silent as possible as Sasuke was yelling over the phone at someone from Uchiha Industries. Apparrently someone lost a big deal that was supposed to help keep the Ind. going, 5 percent of stock was also gone. After he slammed down the phone there was a silence, the worst kind to Sakura. He came in the living room and flopped down, he instantly change the channel without asking and some documentary was now on. But Sakura knew he wasn't interested in it, he was trying to provoke her.

"Well? Any objections?" Sasuke said, his voice even and sickly sweet. Sakura shook her head. "Why Not!" Before she could answer he pushed her off the couch, she caught herself but still landed weird. "You've got no backbone."

But Sakura knew that if she said that she had an objection, she would be hurt again because she went against him, a no-win situation.

"H-how's work?" she struggled to switch topics, but his pupil slid across the width of his eyes.

"Can't you hear? It's doing fan-fricking-tastic!" His sarcastic words stung and she decided to make herself scarce. "If you're getting up, get me a beer." It wasn't a request it was a order.

A little later she returned with a Busch and handed it to him, he looked at it and threw it away. "I wanted Budweiser." 

"You didn't specify." She immediately regretted it when he turned to her with plain hate.

"Specify? How's this: Get out of the house, go somewhere away from me, don't come back until I call you?"

_So I give him backbone and he smacks me down. Figures._ She left quickly and left him to his failed self.

**End Flashback**

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

"I see." Sakura leaned her head against Ino's shoulder with tears falling down her tired expression. Ino wrapped her arms around her and whispered to her to let it out. She rocked back and forth as she stroked her hair.

"Ino, I don't even know why I like him anymore. But I feel as though I have nowhere to go, he just to seems to have a hold over me, I can't-"

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Her sentence was cut off as Ino captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Sakura didn't pull away, but instead relaxed into it, since it was the most sweetness she's seen in months. Ino sucked on her bottom lip and moved her lips with a grace in this intoxicating kiss. Sakura noted she had soft lips, and didn't do it sloppily, harsh, or tried to move fast, no Ino was tender and took her time showing her love. Ino licked the doctor's lip in request for entrance, and Sakura obliged with a moan. Ino felt even more confident as her tongue tied with Sakura's and moved in tandem with her. She smiled a bit when she licked the roof of her mouth and moved her tongue in circles Sakura pulled Ino closer and moaned.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls _

They moved apart when their lungs protested, and Ino held her forehead against Sakura's. "You know you can come over any time, I don't mind, you can even call me and I'll drop everything to comfort you. Just don't pretend you're happy when you're not, don't put on a mask, I know you, where you like to hide, where your favorite restaurants are, call me and I'll meet you there." Sakura nodded with tears welling up in her eyes again. She cried into the crook of her neck nodding.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

Sakura's cell phone rang on Ino's floor in her wet jeans. They looked at each other in worry, but then Sakura's face hardened as she grabbed the phone and opened it, "Hello?"

"Honey, sugar, baby, I'm sorry I acted so rudely to you, you know you're my world right?" His speech was slurred and Sakura could almost smell the alcohol through the phone. "Come back on over and I'll show you a good time, eh?"

"You know, you told me I have no backbone before-"

"I know, I'm sowwy-"

"-Excuse me, I'm not done yet, you shit-taco with a side of urine for dipping sauce!" Ino's eyes almost popped out of her mouth. Sasuke was the same way on the other side of town. "I have had enough of you using me as a maid and a toy, I'm not something you own swill-drinking bastard. I'm your girlfriend—excuse me ex-girlfriend—so you can take your 'Honeys', your 'Sugars' and your 'Babies' and shove it up your ass! I'm coming over to get my things and then you and your company can have the love affair you truly deserve, since you loved it more than me you bitch-boy. I'm sorry for getting in you two's way!" She slammed the collapsible phone, took out he S.I.M card, and threw it in the rain.

"Wow."

"Well Ino, I guess I'm going to need a new phone, but I still have all the contacts." She waved the S.I.M card and laughed a triumphant laugh, one that Ino joined in with a hug. The real sakura had broken through, and Ino couldn't be any more happier or in love.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved.

* * *

_

**A/n Don't forget to look at my other story in progress, Soldier 6! I also think the lyrics were a bit weirdly placed in some parts, I don't think it was as smooth as the last chapter where it kept coming up in my free time and I couldn't help myself but to pour over the story, in this one I was inspired and had a basic story laid down and I fed it a bit. No too much forethought. Oh, well it's there.  
**


End file.
